La despedida de un Shaman
by loveangel7
Summary: Mañana partiré a una gran aventura junto a mis amigos y estaba animado por eso, pero hoy era otro día, y esta era la última noche que pasaría con Anna, si es que me animaba a darle la cara por supuesto… con un pequeño regalito para todos los que aman a esta perejita "El león, el gatito y la reina de hielo… esa es mi dulce prometida"
1. La ultima noche

**La Despedida de un Shaman.**

RESUMEN: Mañana partiré a una gran aventura junto a mis amigos y estaba animado por eso, pero hoy era otro día, y esta era la última noche que pasaría con Anna, si es que me animaba a darle la cara por supuesto… 

El león, el gatito y la reina de hielo… esa es mi dulce prometida.

Basado en el manga.

**La Última Noche**

Adiós Manta…

Llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual, al parecer Anna y Tamao ya habían cenado y se habían ido a acostar porque todo en la cocina ya estaba limpio y no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la casa. Subí al segundo piso e inmediatamente uno de los espíritus de la casa se acercó para contarme que ambas me habían esperado por horas para cenar todos juntos, justo como lo suponía, también me contó que Tamao ya estaba descansando pero… 

— La señorita Anna esta despierta esperándolo — terminó de informarme. 

Yo… debería ir a despedirme de ella y darle las buenas noches, pero las cosas entre nosotros han estado un poco tensas, esta probablemente iba a ser la última noche que la vería, pero aún así… yo no quería despedirme, yo simplemente no tenía las agallas de hacerlo. 

Entré rápidamente a mi habitación y me acosté en el futón tapándome rápidamente dispuesto a dormir. 

Era emocionante pensar en lo que iba a pesar de ahora en adelante, pero no me sentía conforme con dejar atrás a Manta y Anna, ya que si yo llegase a convertirme en el Rey de los Shamanes significará fusionarme con el gran espíritu y renunciar mi vida terrenal, eso significaría dejar a Anna sola… esto es algo que ella sabía desde un principio pero probablemente por eso estaba tan extraña. Además Manta también estaba deprimido, se sentía mal por quedarse de lado en todo esto. 

La delgada puerta de mi cuarto se deslizó y un aire frio entró junto con ella. 

— Eres muy descarado, cuando al fin llegas a casa te vas a la cama sin decirme adiós — yo solo respiré acompasadamente quedando en silencio — actúas como si  
nada estuviera pasando, mañana es un día especial… tu traje de batalla está listo — terminó de decir y torpemente lanzó la ropa hacía a mí con ira. 

Salió en silenció de mi cuarto, pero puedo decir que se quedó cerca. 

— Yoh, realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte y te has apoderado de un poder que te será muy útil en batalla… la única que no desea verte partir soy yo, puesto que mañana vas a dejar la posada. 

Yo tampoco deseaba marcharme sin ella… 

— Esta noche… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?... 

Esta probablemente sea la última noche que pueda compartir con Anna. 

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, los latidos de mi corazón resonaban en mis oídos y apenas articulé… 

— Sí. 

Me incorporé lentamente y quedé sentado esperando que ella entrara, pero se demoró varios minutos, la ansiedad me estaba consumiendo y la sangre parecía estar hirviendo. Paulatinamente la puerta se deslizó y la figura de Anna apareció en la oscuridad. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras ella se profundizaba en mi habitación, antes cerrando con cuidado mi puerta. 

Me deslicé hacia un costado dándole campo para que se recostara, destapé la cama y luego mi mirada se posó en ella que se encontraba parada al lado del funton. 

Alcé mi mano para tomar la suya y atraerla hacia mí, ella cedió y quedó arrodillada a lado. 

— Yoh…— dijo inconscientemente con la mirada insegura. 

Anna era una mujer con mucho carácter, y extremadamente fuerte cuando se trataba de sesiones espiritistas o luchas entre Shamanes, pero ella era frágil e insegura cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas. Era lo que me gustaba de ella. 

— No tiene nada de malo — le expliqué — eres mi prometida y futura esposa— ella se sonrojó ligeramente al igual que yo y lentamente se metió en la cama conmigo, pero los dos permanecíamos sentados y rígidamente incómodos. Así que me acosté e invité Anna para que hiciera lo mimo, ella accedió y pronto se acomodó a mi lado. 

El silencio entre nosotros era incomodo y ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de que deberíamos hacer. Anna ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, conozco su forma de ser y los sentimientos que tiene por mí… 

— Mañana partirás con los demás a América — dijo con tristeza evidente en su voz. 

— Sí, todos los muchachos están muy emocionados. 

— ¿Y tú? 

— Yo también lo estoy, aunque no estamos seguros de que nos esperará. 

— No importa los obstáculos que encuentres, tú los superaras — dijo tranquilamente. 

No importa que tan mal pinte el panorama para mi, ella siempre creerá en mi, siempre lo hiso… ella es la razón por la que puedo luchar, Anna cree en mi ciegamente y sin ninguna duda… eso me hace creer que puedo seguir adelante. 

— Anna… — tragué ruidosamente — Te amo… 

Su rostro se giró rápidamente hacia mí, con una expresión de inquietud.

— Sé que no te lo había dicho antes, lo que pasa es que es muy vergonzoso— reí. 

— Yoh… — me dijo con aire de reproche. 

— No, no te lo digo porque sea la última noche — me expliqué — aunque si es algo que hay que considerar. 

— Si, porque tú te convertirás en el Shaman King — como siempre su convicción era inquebrantable. 

— Ven — invité a que se recostara en mi pecho, ella me miro con recelo, y se quedó quieta es su posición. 

— Yoh, tu vida como la conoces no volverá a ser la misma, además dijeron que es probable que no regreses a mi lado… tu sabes que la familia Asakura debe continuar, y nuestro compromiso fue hecho para ese propósito, hoy es la última noche y es algo en lo tenemos que pensar — se refería a eso… Anna y yo nunca habíamos hecho el amor, nunca se dio la situación apropiada. 

— Anna… ¿quieres hacerlo?— le pregunté tranquilamente, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó, ella se ponía muy tensa cuando hablábamos de estas cosas, si lo hacía lo haría por obligación— lo suponía, después de todo eres un doncella sagrada, me sentiría mal de hacerlo — reí. 

— Idiota, soy tu esposa. 

— No… eres mi prometida— le corregí, conociendo muy bien lo estrictas que eran las reglas para una Itako como Anna. 

— Tienes razón… — reflexionó — pero Yho ¿Qué pasara si te conviertes en él shaman King antes de volvernos a ver?, si eso sucede nunca me convertiré en tu esposa. 

— Habrá una manera… 

— Yoh — dijo mi nombre sorprendida, y rápidamente su cuerpo se relajó. 

— Por el momento no debemos hacer cosas que no deseamos, ven no te haré daño — le ofrecí una vez más para que se recostara en mi pecho, y esta vez accedió. 

— Lo sé, confió en ti, no solo en esto, también confió en que saldrás victorioso… Yoh cumplirás tus sueños… 

Ahora su delicado cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío, su cabello estaba desparramado sobre mí y emitía el olor tan dulce característico de ella. 

Hoy era el último día y esta era la última noche que podría pasar con Anna, esta noche la disfrutaría, me embriagaría con su dulce olor, sentiría el suave roce de su piel contra la mía, me deleitaría al escuchar su respiración acompasada con la mía, disfrutaría de estar con su misma presencia, la presencia de la mujer a la que yo amaba, por confiar en mi completamente y sin ninguna duda.

Esta noche la disfrutaría en compañía de Anna… 


	2. El León, el gatito, la reina del hielo…

**El León, el gatito, la reina del hielo… esa es mi dulce prometida.**

— ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO BAGO!— Gritó a todo pulmón — ¡Llegarás tarde al aeropuerto!

— Un rato más Anna— dije mientras me acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, pero rápidamente me desperté asustado — ¡¿Qué haces aquí Anna?!

Ella rápidamente se sonrojó, y paso de ser un temible león a un indefenso gatito.

— Anoche dormimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? - respondió apenada.

— Es cierto — dije feliz al recordarlo, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, pero hoy es el día — para mí desgracia el indefenso gatito, pasó a ser la reina del hielo - así que levántate — dijo cabreada con su voz un tono más alto de lo habitual, con la mirada fría y sin ningún sentimiento, se levantó de mi cama y salió de mi cuarto.

Me vestí y cogí la mochila que Anna había preparado para mí, y bajé al piso inferior. Tamao había preparado un gran desayuno para mí y después de darme sus deseos de buena suerte, me dispuse a marcharme.

— Yoh — llamó Anna antes de que saliera — recuerda que tu deber es convertirte en Shaman King, para darme una vida tranquila y llena de lujos.

— Lo sé – le aseguré sonriendo — confía en mí.

Ella se acercó a mí y colocó una de sus suaves manos en mi mejilla.

— Siempre lo hago — se acercó a mí e imprimió un dulce beso en mis labios…

El león, el gatito, la reina del hielo, son solo algunas facetas de mi dulce prometida.


End file.
